


Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

by killerxcanaries



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, I Love You, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, Love Confessions, Max Richman Loves Zoey Clarke, Music, Zoey Clarke Loves Max Richman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries
Summary: Max tells Zoey that he loves her, but Zoey's afraid to say the words back to him. Upset at her silence, Max sings her a heartsong. (based on a possible situation that could happen in 2x03 when Max sings the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World)
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesofechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofechoes/gifts).



> ash and i have been texting nonstop the past few days about our theories for tonight's episode (2x03), and this is based on one of those ideas :)

"Simon, huh?" Max asked, making Zoey freeze in surprise.

"What...what's that supposed to mean?" Zoey asked timidly, not sure of what to expect.

"Zoey, I just..." Max trailed off, letting out a sigh as he looked back up at the redhead with more pain in his eyes than she'd seen in a while.

"I really want to be with you, Zoey, I do. But whenever something is wrong you're always running back to Simon, and I..." he trailed off sadly, looking down as he shook his head before looking back up at the girl in front of him.

"I love you, Zoey. I'm _in love_ with you."

Zoey's eyes went wide in shock. Sure, Max had pretty much said those words back after he had performed "If I Can't Have You" with a gigantic flashmob moment, but to hear those three words, those eight letters, said to her right now?

Zoey was afraid to say them back. She had a bad history of everyone that she loved either leaving or dying on her, and didn't want to lose Max in the process as well. He was way too important to her, both as a best friend and as more than a best friend, and Zoey knew deep down that she could never survive living her life every day if Max wasn't a part of it in some way.

" _Please_ , Zoey. Say something," Max said brokenly.

Zoey opened her mouth up to reply, but nothing seemed to be coming out. She started internally punching herself, knowing that not replying with anything at all would probably cause Max to leave anyway. And it wasn't like she _didn't_ love Max, because she did. _God_ , Zoey loved Max with every single fiber in her body, and it tore her apart knowing how much her daily life revolved heavily around her love for Max that she couldn't just ignore. She had loved him since long before she realized that it was in more than a friendly way, but Zoey was afraid to see what would happen to Max if she allowed him to know how much she loved him.

Zoey shut her eyes and looked down as her mouth shut, a pained expression forming on her face as she willed herself to just let any combination of words fall out of her mouth instead of absolutely nothing at all. Zoey's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the soft sound of piano keys being played, willing her eyes open and looking up at Max to see that he was starting to sing. 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Zoey felt as if her entire heart was shattering into a million tiny particles as she heard Max sing those lines to her, shaking her head. 

"Max," she whispered brokenly, tears forming in her eyes.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

Max started to move around the kitchen, leaning back against the kitchen island as it sounded more like he was ripping these bitter words from right out of his chest instead of just singing them in a heart song. 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Max ran a hand upwards through his hair and then back down his face, the anguish showing in every syllable that dripped from his mouth as tears started streaming down his face.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

" _Max_ ," Zoey whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as more tears began flowing down her cheeks.

Zoey shook her head as Max just continued singing. 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would've followed you, oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Max!" Zoey exclaimed as she began to sob. 

Max broke out of his musically-induced trance as he took in the tears flowing down his face and the ones that were now streaming down Zoey's as well. 

"I just sang to you, didn't I?" Max whispered, and Zoey nodded. 

Max shook his head, picking up his jacket. 

"I-I gotta go, Zoey," Max mumbled as he made sure to avoid her eyes as he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

"I love you!" Zoey called out as Max's hand grabbed the doorknob. 

Max froze in place, and Zoey let out a soft sob.

"I love you, Max Richman. I have for a _really_ long time. I..." she trailed off, shaking her head. 

"Max, everyone that I allow myself to love either leaves or dies. And if they're still here, something's going to happen to them eventually too, and..."

Max turned around slowly, taking in Zoey's distressed state. 

"Every time I say those words out loud could be the last time I ever say them to a person, and I can't lose you, Max. It would absolutely kill me inside if I ever had to lose you again."

Max shook his head, walking closer to Zoey as he let his jacket drop to the floor. 

"I'm so in love with you that it _hurts_ , Max. But I am. I'm in love with you."

Max wrapped his arms around Zoey's waist as he immediately leaned forward to press his lips against Zoey's as if his life depended on it, pulling her body flush with his. Zoey kissed him back immediately before pulling back a few moments later to let out a choked sob. 

"Please don't leave me, Max. I can't lose you."

"You won't, Zoey. Never again. I'm not going anywhere," Max whispered, gently running his thumbs across Zoey's cheekbones to rid them of her tears before pulling her into a spine-crushing hug that neither of them wanted to ever step out of. 


End file.
